Gone girl
by Shipper92
Summary: 1076


Early anxiety

 **"Appa?"**

 **Gong yoo seorang pria yg tangguh,pemberani,dan suka traveling menoleh ke belakang untuk sesaat setelah menikmati indahnya sunset lewat jendela rumahnya.**

 **"My dream..."lesung pipi manisnya terlihat disaat dia tersenyum kepada seorang anak berumur 6 tahun dan sambil berlutut dia merangkul dan memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.**

 **"Ayah sedang apa?" tanya baekhyun sambil memegang rambut lembut sang ayah.**

 **"Ayah sedang melihat matahari terbenam tapi ayah kecewa karena dia tidak secantik dirimu baekhyun anakku."sembari menggendong sang anak memperlihatkan sunset.**

 **Sambil tersenyum baekhyun dengan imut memberikan gelengan kepala dan berbisik di telinga sang ayah,"Apakah ibu lebih cantik daripada matahari terbenam?" tanya baekhyun**

 **Sambil mengelus rambut anaknya gong yoo tersenyum mendegar bisikan baekhyun,"ibumu bahkan kalah cantik darimu baekhyun"tegas sang ayah.**

 **"Kau layaknya putri kerajaan dan ibumu hanya mirip kudanya kerajaan."tegas gongyoo dan mereka dengan kompak pun tertawa riang.**

 **Dari pintu kamar terlihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri.**

 **Gongyoo terkejut dan kedua kedua bola matanya seakan keluar, gong yoo tersenyum canggung kearah wanita tersebut sembari berharap wanita itu tidak mendengar ucapan nya** tadi.

 **Wanita cantik tersebut berjalan santai mendekati baek kecil dan mencium keningnya sambil bertanya"apa yang membuat kalian tertawa seriang ini?"**

 **"Tadi ayah mengatakan bahwa ibu..."tiba tiba gongyoo menutup mulut baekhyun dan berkata"aku hanya bilang bahwa kamu adalah wanita yg sangat cantik, aku beruntung bisa bersamamu."Menjawab tegas walaupun wajahnya tegang dan cemas.**

 **Wanita tersebut tersenyum ke arah gong yoo dan berkata "ayo cepat makan, makan malamnya sudah kusiapkan,"imbuhnya sambil kembali ke dapur.**

 **"Iya sayang,"jawab gong yoo sambil menghela nafasnya**

 **Paras cantik baekhyun bercahaya saat dia tertawa kecil melihat ketakutan gongyoo akan sang istri dan berkata"Kenapa ayah tega mengatakan itu padahal ibu lebih cantik dariku."imbuh baekhyun**

 **Sambil menguatkan gendongan nya dia tersenyum dan pergi ruang makan.**

 **Terlihat di kursi ruang makan tampak seorang anak laki laki berwajah elegan sambil memainkan gadgetnya.**

 **"Simpan gadget mu Jong in, ini sudah waktunya makan." Tegas gong yoo sembari mempersiapkan tempat duduk untuk baekhyun.**

 **Kim jong in anak pertama gong yoo yg berumur 11 tahun, dengan wajah cemberutnya dia menjawab" iya ayah."sambil memasukkan gadget di kantong celana olahraganya.**

 **"Bagaimana hasil ulangan mu minggu lalu?" tanya sang ayah**

 **Jong in terlihat cemas saat gong yoo menanyakan hasil ulangan nya.**

 **"Aku mendapat nilai C ayah." jong in tertunduk sambil menghela nafas, dalam hatinya berkata pasti ayah akan memarahiku.**

 **Jong in pun menatap sang ayah dengan ketakutan,sesuai dengan dugaannya, ia melihat sorotan mata tajam sang ayah tertuju kepadanya.**

 **Gong yoo berkata"Jong in tolong jangan sibuk dengan gadgetmu,belajarlah dengan rajin supaya kamu menjadi teladan yg baik bagi baekhyun,kamu adalah harapan ayah,"tegas gong yoo sambil menuangkan air untuk baekhyun.**

 **Baekhyun yg duduk disamping ayahnya bertanya" kenapa bukan aku yg menjadi harapan ayah?" tegas baek kecil**

 **Gongyoo tertegun mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun.**

 **Dari ruang dapur terdengar suara soo man,seorang wanita cantik yg menjadi istri gongyoo "Kamu adalah harapan ibu"tegas sang ibu sambil duduk di samping jong in.**

 **"kamu adalah sunset tercantik yg pernah ayah lihat,"imbuh gong yoo melanjutkan perkataan soo man.**

 **"Baekhyun jelek,"tegas jong in.**

 **"Kemarin ayah juga mengatakan hal itu kepadaku,"jong in sambil memasang muka sombong.**

 **Gong yoo kembali harus tertunduk dengan perilaku kedua anaknya.**

 **"Apakah ayah tadi berbohong kepadaku?"tanya baekhyun.**

 **Dengan otomatis kepala gong yoo pun kembali tertunduk.**

 **Baek kecil menatap ibu dan berkata"tadi ayah juga berbohong kepada ibu,ayah mengatakan ibu tidak cantik dan mirip kuda kerajaan."**

 **soo man terkejut mendengar ucapan baekhyun, wajah sang ibu terlihat memerah dan bahkan lebih seram dari kuda kerajaan.**

 **Dengan otomatis sistem kepala tertunduk gongyoo kembali aktif, sambil menghela nafas panjang"Tidak,aku tidak mengatakan nya sayang,tadi aku hanya bercanda"jawab gongyoo dengan cemas.**

Suasana makan malam seakan menjadi ruang pengadilan untuk gong yoo.

"Kau adalah wanita tercantik yg pernah kumuliki soo man, aku senang selalu bersamamu." rayu gongyoo

"Tadi ayah bilang aku adalah wanita tercantik dan ibu tidak bisa menandingi kecantikanku."lanjut baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Entah kenapa setiap perkataan baekhyun seakan menjadikan gongyoo tersangka di rumahnya sendiri.

Gongyoo hanya terdiam membisu melihat tingkah soo man dan dia heran kenapa dia sangat mewarisi sikap cerewet ibunya.

Disamping soo man terlihat jong in si anak pertama gong yoo terkejut dan tertawa mendengar perkataan baek kecil.

Sang ibu pun kali ini dibuat terseyum oleh perkataan baek kecil,dia merasa sangat mirip dengan anak tercantiknya baekhyun.

"Kamu memang cantik baek,"tegas soo man.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibunya, "Kalian adalah putri dan pangeran dari kerajaan kami,"lanjut soo man.

"sekarang ayo kita makan."tegas gongyoo sambil mengelus rambut baek kecil.

Dibalik kesenangan keluarga ini, soo man memiliki kegelisahan karena harus meninggalkan anak anak nya untuk traveling ke gunung impian nya,yaitu eiger di canada bersama sang suami,selaku gong yoo adalah ketua dari organisasi traveling seoul atau lebih dikenal dengan _SMtravels._

Bagi soo man traveling bukan suatu hal baru dalam hidupnya, dia adalah salah satu anggota aktif _SMtravels,_ dia telah bergabung dengan organisasi tersebut jauh sebelum menikah dengan gong yoo, dan dari organisasi tersebut mereka pertama kali berjumpa,gong yoo menilai soo man adalah wanita yg sangat dia kagumi karena keberanian nya akan apapun.

Soo man pernah takut akan punya anak karena menurutnya suatu saat dia akan melupaka hobbynya tersebut,menurut soo man traveling adalah suatu kegiatan yg membuat dia merasa berani dan bebas, tapi dia telah mengatakan kepada suaminya bahwa traveling ini adalah yg terakhir kalinya dan dia berjanji akan menghabiskan masa depan nya merawat putra dan putrinya.

Sesaat sesudah makan malam, soo man duduk sendirian di dalam kamarnya, dengan pikiran yg entah kemana.

"Apa yg kamu pikirkan?" tanya gong yoo menghapiri soo man.

"Beberapa hari lagi kita akan berangkat ke canada,apa yg kau pikirkan,"lanjut gongyoo sambil memeluk soo man dari belakang.

Dengar suara rendah dan sedih dia menjawab"terlalu susah untuk meninggalkan anak anak demi bisa menggapai mimpi travelingku."

"Tapi ini adalah mimpi mu dari dulu,gunung eiger adalah salah satu gunung yg paling kamu sukai,"tegas gongyoo.

"Hal apa yg kamu takutkan soo man?"tanya gongyoo.

"Kita bawa anak anak kerumah nenek ku Heechul,mereka akan aman disana,mereka pun sudah terbiasa sama nenek,jadi apalagi yg kamu takutkan,"lanjut gong yoo sambil membuat suasana gelisah soo man.

Sambil menatap wajah soo man dengan dekat gong yoo berkata"aku janji ini adalah traveling yg terakhir buat kita,mulai saat itu kita akan fokus untuk membina masa depan anak anak kita," sambil mengankat jari kelingking nya dia mengatakan"aku berjanji."

Dengan lemah soo man mengarahkan tangan kelingkingya ke jari kelingking suaminya,"Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu."

"Aku juga soo man," Gongyoo pun merangkul badan soo man yg lemah itu dengan erat dan mencium nya.

Soo man hanyut dalam tangisan di saat gong yoo memeluknya,sambil teringak tangis dia soo mana berbiara dengan lembut,"mereka adalah tujuan terakhir dari semua perjalanan travelingku,".

Gong yoo pun melepas pelukan dan menatap soo man sambil mengusap air matanya,"Jangan menangis lagi, anak anak kita akan malu melihat ratu dari kerajaan mereka sedang menangis,"imbuh gong yoo.

D-Day

Pukul 08:00

Joo man sedang sibuk memeang tas ransel besar untuk membereskan perlengkapan traveling terakhir mereka, dia membereskan semua barang, wajah kegelisahan kembali menghantuinya.

"Gong yoo..."

"Gong yoo..."

"Gong yoo..."

Teriak soo man ketika menbangunkan sang suami yg masih terlelap.

Gong yoo membalikkan badan nya dan melihat soo man dengan keadaan setengah terbangun, dia menengok ke jam dinding di kamarnya,dia terkejut akan detak jam yg sudah hampir mendekat di jam keberangkatan nya, dia langsung terbangun dari ranjang yg membuat nya akan lupa hal dan waktu.

"Bangunlah sayang, Sekretaris chen tadi menelpon,katanya take off jam 09:15, cuci mukamu dulu selagi aku membereskan perlengkapan nya,"kata soman sambil memasukkan sepatu boots nya.

Gong yoo berjalan melewati ruang tamu,dia melihat putra dan putrinya sedang menonton tv dengan tampang yg serius,dia terhenti disana sesaat.

Baekhyun menyapa sang ayah,"selamat pagi ayah,"kata baekhyun dengan senyum nya yg polos membuat gong yoo seakan enggan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Berapa hari ayah akan pergi?"ujar Jong in sambil menatap serius ayahnya.

Gong yoo berlutut sembari berkata,"kalian kemarilah,ayah membutukan pelukan untuk pasokan energi traveling,"imbuh gong yoo sambil tersenyum.

Si kecil baek berlari kearah ayahnya,kemudian jong in dengan santai menyusul ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Ayah hanya beberapa hari disana, kalian bersenang senanglah di tempat nenek Heechul,"paras muka gong yoo seolah menjelaskan semua kegelisahan nya,"pulang dari sana ayah janji akan mengajak kita semua berliburan,"lanjut Gong yoo.

Si cerewet baekhyun melihat ke arah ayahnya,"kapan aku bisa bertraveling seperti ayah dan ibu?"tanya baek kecil.

"A-aku tadi melihat gunung fuji di tv, aku ingin kesana ayah,aku ingin bertraveling seperti kalian,"lanjut baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah mencuci mukamu, kita sudah terlambat,"teriak soo man dari dalam kamar.

Sambil mencium pipi imut baekhyun,gong yoo berkata,"suatu saat kita sekeluarga akan ayah bawa ke gunung fuji,"tegas gong yoo sambil mencium beberapa bagian wajah cantiknya baekhyun.

Dia pun melepaskan pelukan nya,dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia membasuh muka tampan nya dengan air hangat, sesaat dia berpikir,gong yoo merasa semua sifat istrinya soo man ada dalam diri baekhyun,mulai dari sikap cerewetnya,penasaran nya sampai sikap traveling hampir seperti ibunya.

Soo man pun selesai membereskan perlengkapan nya, dia terlihat sedang mengganti bajunya, kulitnya terlihat mulus dan bersih, dadanya terlihat sempurna begitu juga dengan pinggangnya, dan kaki nya yg jenjang membuktikan bahwa dirinya terlihat semakin cantik dan menawan.

"Ommaa..."Sahut baekhyun di ujung pintu.

Soo man menoleh ke belakang,dia tersenyum melihat baekhyun.

"Menurutku ibu tidak terlihat seperti kuda,bahkan kupikir ibu lebih cantik dariku,"lanjut baekhyun sambil tersenyum,gigi putih baek kecil terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Berapa lama ibu akan meninggalkanku?"tanya baekhyun,"aku akan sangat merindukanmu ibu,"lanjut baekhyun.

Sambil memegang sebuah kalung,dia berjalan ke arah baekhyun,"ini adalah kalung yg diberikan nenek heechul,pakailah,mulai sekarang ini milikmu putriku,"kata soo man memegang tangan mungil baekhyun sambil memakaikan gelang,"Ibu akan membelikan mu sepatu boots agar nanti kaki kamu tidak kesakitan saat traveling keluarga ke gunung fuji,"lanjut soo man sambil membelai rambut baekhyun.

"Aku akan berlatih agar sekuat ibu yg sanggup traveling ke manapun,"kata soo man dengan semagat.

Soo man hanya dia terpaku,sambil berkata dalam hati,"Kau sangat mirip denganku baekhyun."


End file.
